The general objective of a community-based cancer education program, that is to be administered by the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center, is to target high-risk subgroups in Genesee County for preventive programs that will ultimately serve to reduce morbidity and mortality due to breast and uterine cervix cancer. The high-risk subgroups will consist of sexually active female teenagers, 13-19 years of age, and women, 65-74 years of age. The community of Flint in Genesee County is composed of a substantial minority population and low socioeconomic white and black women. The experimental design will test the short-term efficacy of an educational intervention directed toward teenagers that will include the dissemination of information about high-risk behavior and preventive practices associated with uterine cervical neoplasia. Similarly, a randomized experimental design will be used, based on the selection of participants from clinical practices in Flint, that will focus on elderly white and black women, with the objective of disseminating information for the purpose of utilizing mammographic examinations at recommended intervals.